


saturday night

by snuggyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, cop!woohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggyu/pseuds/snuggyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's 52 ways to murder anyone. One and two are the same, and they both work as well"</p>
            </blockquote>





	saturday night

Sunggyu was laying in bed reading a book when he heard the front door opening and being closed with rather strength. He put his book aside and looked at the room’s door, waiting for the probably surely angry man who just arrived.

The older thought about the possible reasons for the other’s rage (It must be something at work) while he waited for the black-haired man to enter the room.

When the younger walked in, Sunggyu felt mixed feelings about the picture in front of him.

Woohyun was resting on the doorframe with a smirk on his face, the plump bottom lip bleeding. Sunggyu could see some bruises on the younger’s chest, since he had the fist buttons of his shirt opened.

The caramel-haired man looked worried with the other’s state, but he couldn’t help but think that Woohyun looked really hot with that bad-boy-who-just-got-into-a-fight-for-some-stupid-reason appearance.

“The good guy just got beaten by the bad guys?” Sunggyu asked with a brow raised, smirk matching with the other’s.

“Shut up” Woohyun laughed and got out of his spot on the doorframe to enter the room.

Woohyun worked as a cop at the local police station. Their neighborhood was relativaly safe, with only two or three well known - at least for the ones who lived there - gangs of teenagers.

The younger walked to his side of the bed to put his gun on the bedside table. He sat on the bed and bent over to give Sunggyu a quick peck on the lips.

“So, how was your day?” Woohyun asked while he shifted closer to the other male, hands resting on one of Sunggyu’s knees.

“Normal” He answered simply and shrugged. “You smell, go take a shower”

Woohyun mumbled something the the other couldn’t understand but got up anyway.

When the younger took his shirt off Sunggyu could look better at the bruises adorning the tanned chest and back. They weren’t a lot, but looked really red.

Woohyun disappeared into the bathroom and Sunggyu laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He worried about the younger’s job, but he knew it was what Woohyun liked to do. But seeing Woohyun like that was also a turn on for him. He has always found Woohyun hot with a gun tucked in his belt.

After a few minutes, Woohyun got back to the room; towel on his waist and another one drying his solf hair. Sunggyu took his time to shamelessly admire the other’s body while he had a towel blocking his vision.

“Close your mouth, Gyu. A fly might come in” Woohyun said playfully. He didn’t need to look at Sunggyu to know what the other was doing, he knew him too well.

“Mind telling me what happened?” The older questioned, still eyeing the body.

“Just some kid who thought that it would be fun to bet that he could fight with a cop”

“You got beaten by some kid?” Sunggyu tried to hold his laugh.

“Yah, don’t do that constipated face. I know you’re laughing on the inside” Woohyun said with a faked hurt expression “The kid was really big, though”

Sunggyu finally calmed down from his intern laugh and motioned the younger to come closer.

Woohyun put the towel he was using to dry his hair on the chair next to their bed. He climbed on the bed and to Sunggyu (who was still laying down), hovering above him.

“You look hot like this” Sunggyu finally said the words that were all over his mind since Woohyun had arrived.

Woohyun smirked and licked the cut on his lip, winking at the older. Sunggyu raised his brows but brought his hand on the other’s nape, pulling him down for a kiss.

It started softly, but Sunggyu was already impatient (nothing new) and he bit Woohyun’s bottom lip for entrance. The younger whined when he felt Sunggyu’s teeth on his cut, but he let the other push his tongue in his mouth anyway.

The kiss became more heated when Sunggyu began to explore the hot mouth fully. Woohyun was so lost as the other’s skillful tongue did wonders on his mouth that he barely managed to return the kiss.

Sunggyu used the hand that was not on the younger’s head to caress the toned chest, putting a little more pressure when Woohyun winced because he had touched a bruise.

Woohyun broke the kiss for air, looking at the older’s eyes for a brief moment. His eyes went down to Sunggyu’s still covered body, clicking his tongue. He slid his hands on the other’s soft tummy, lifting the shirt and pulling it off.

The younger started to trail kisses on the milky chest, sucking at the spots he knew Sunggyu was more sensitive - and there were a lot of sensitive spots on him.

Sunggyu spread his legs to better accommodate the younger. His hands burried in the soft hair when Woohyun kissed one of his nipples. Sunggyu hummed approvingly while the other was still working on his chest.

The older’s hands went down to the towel still around Woohyun’s waist, pulling it and tossing aside. His hand traveled to the younger’s hardening dick, giving it a few slow strokes.

Woohyun moaned on the nipple he was sucking at the moment, making the man under him moan too. He lifted his head to kiss the older again, this time in a sloppy and needy kiss.

His hands found its way to Sunggyu’s sweatpants, pulling it down in a quick move.

“No underwear today, hm?” Woohyun whispered against Sunggyu’s ear, blowing at it right after.

Sunggyu replied with a shaken “Shut up”, waiting for the other to touch him too. Woohyun poked the older’s lips with two of his fingers.

“Suck on them, baby”

The caramel-haired man gladly opened his mouth to take the fingers. Woohyun moved his head down to kiss around Sunggyu’s belly button and to his hips.

Sunggyu moaned on the fingers when he felt Wooohyun’s tongue touching the tip of his dick, slowing taking the whole length in his hot mouth. Woohyun could feel the older sucking his fingers harder, and he mirrored the actions on the dick in his mouth.

When he thought that his fingers were wet enough, he took them out of Sunggyu’s inviting mouth and circled them around the older’s entrance. He felt the hot flesh twitch in his mouth when he pushed the first finger in.

Sunggyu was panting at the younger’s minitrations on his body, his hands burried in the dark locks in the middle of his legs. He felt the younger’s finger moving inside of him, but it was not enough yet.

“Another, Woo” The older said in a breathy voice, moaning right after when Woohyun grazed his teeth softly on his dick.

Woohyun added another finger and left the other’s dick to kiss Sunggyu. The older barely responded to the kiss, being too lost in the feeling of Woohyun’s fingers stretching him.

A loud moan filled the room when Woohyun found Sunggyu’s prostate.

“Enough, just fuck me” Sunggyu moaned after the sudden pressure that overtook him completly.

Woohyun retracted his fingers, making Sunggyu whine at the loss.

He went to the bedside table drawer for the lube. When he looked back, the older had two of his own fingers deep inside him, licking his lips when his eyes locked with Woohyun’s.

“Fuck, Gyu. You look so hot right now” Woohyun got back in between the older’s slim legs, spreading it a little more. Sunggyu moaned loud again, probably hitting his prostate one more time.

The black-haired man grabbed Sunggyu’s wrist and pulled his hand out, quickly applying the lube on his painfully hard cock and on the other’s entrance.

With his hands on Sunggyu’s thighs, he finally pushed himself into the tight heat, moaning and throwing his head back at the feeling.

Sunggyu traced his hands on the younger’s tanned abs, scratching it while Woohyun pushed all the way inside. He stayed still for Sunggyu to adjust with the size.

After a few moments the older breathed a “Move” and Woohyun was glad do it.

He started with slow but powerful trusts, making Sunggyu moan softly at every move he made. When the pace started to get faster and Woohyun found the other’s prostate again, Sunggyu started to throw his head to the sides everytime Woohyun hit the right spot.

Sunggyu suddenly stopped his head movements when his eyes caught something on the bedside tablet. He could see Woohyun’s gun lying there and a thought hit his hazed mind.

Woohyun noticed that the older’s head had stopped moving, and his eyes followed to where Sunggyu was looking. He stopped moving his hips, and when the caramel-haired man looked back into Woohyun’s eyes no words were needed.

Sunggyu could see the question in Woohyun’s eyes ‘Are you sure?’. The older just nodded softly, a smile on his lips.

The younger reached out for the gun, making sure to take all the ammunition off, checking the safetly pin. He looked again, searching for confirmation in the other’s eyes, and when he saw the excited look on Sunggyu’s face, he didn’t think twice.

Woohyun moved back to his place, gun in hand, and started trailing a path on Sunggyu’s hot skin. The coldness of it making the older shudder and moan.

The younger started moving again, in a fast and powerful pace, hitting Sunggyu’s prostate on the first thrust.

Sunggyu moaned louder and he could feel the cold gun touching the pulsating vein on his neck.

“You like this, baby?” Woohyun groaned on Sunggyu’s ear, hips moving even faster. The slapping sound mixed with Sunggyu’s loud moans making the younger go crazy.

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Sunggyu was totally out of it. His head was thrown back, back arching off the bed. “Ah, Woohyun. Use it like you mean it”

Sunggyu was almost screaming at this point. The younger’s thrusts were hitting his prostate every single time and the adrenaline of having a gun pointed at him by the sexiest cop he knows was taking all his sanity.

Woohyun noticed that Sunggyu was close to his release, so he moved the gun to the older’s head, pointing it on the side of Sunggyu’s temple.

“So you want me to use it?” Woohyun panted and moved his free hand to stroke Sunggyu’s aching member.

“Yes, Hyunie. Fuck me, kill me. Oh, fuck”

Woohyun had never saw Sunggyu lost like that. It was driving him to the edge too.

Sunggyu felt his release close. He warned the younger - or he thought he warned - that he was coming. The next second the only sound he could hear was the click of Woohyun pulling the trigger.

Even knowing that nothing would happen, he wasn’t thinking properly and he braced himself for the pain of the shot.

The only thing that came after the click was the most powerful release he ever had. The adrenaline and excitement of the new experience making him lose his mind.

Woohyun was amazed by the sight below him. He never saw Sunggyu come like that, and the face the older made was totally worth it. Woohyun came after hearing the song he loved most - or at least one of the songs he loves most - that only Sunggyu could make.

When Sunggyu came down from his high, Woohyun had already cleaned him and the gun was back at its place on the bedside table.

“We are so doing this again sometime” Sunggyu said between pants, laying on his side to face the younger.

“Not too soon, I thought you would never come back to your senses” Woohyun laughed and huged the other’s waist, bringing him closer for a slow and passionate kiss.

“I love you” Sunggyu muttered against Woohyun’s lips after they broke the kiss.

Woohyun smiled and burried his head on the older’s chest.

“I love you too”


End file.
